When Two Evils Meet
by NyanCart098
Summary: Doga is so sick of Pucca that she decides to move out of town. But where she ends up next could spell out disaster for both Pucca and the World! (Plz R&R, and enjoy)
1. Moving Out

**NOTICE: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or Pucca, nor do I own any of their characters. Enjoy the story, hopefully. :)**

The evil and frightening girl, Doga, was walking down the streets of Sooga Village, spreading misery and fear upon the citizens that she got near. It was lunch time and she was headed down to the Go-Rong for a good meal.

As she approached the restaurant, she was stopped by the sight of a girl that she truly hated. Pucca. She was chasing after Garu, eventually she tackled him and began smooching him like no tomorrow.

Doga stared in disgust. The positive energy emanating from Pucca made her want to throw up.

She got increasingly mad.

"That is absolutely outrageous!" Doga hissed "I've had enough of this! I've been putting up with that goody two shoes for too long!"

Doga turned around and started heading back to her hideout. "As soon as I get home, I'm packing up and leaving!"

And she stayed true to her word. Once she arrived, she packed up all her things. Shirts, pants, furniture, tortur devices, evil spell books, you know, just the basics.

She stuffed everything into her evil Van, and drove off.

She was content with getting away from Pucca. What Doga had planned was she would travel wherever the road takes her, and when she finds a decent sized town, she would look for a place to set up her new home there.

 _About a week_ _later_

Doga was still traveling, looking for a suitable town to set up here new living quarters. That's when she saw a big sign. It reads _"The City Of Townsville up ahead"_

It seems like her journey is coming to an end.

As Doga drove through Townsville, the very presence of her evilness was already giving citizens bad vibes. She stopped near the Townsville park, and decided this would be a good place to settle for now.

All the animals scurried away from her upon arrival. And all the plants that were close to her car wilted and died.

Meanwhile nearby, a certain blonde, blue shirted, little girl was playing with the squirrels. When she took notice of Doga's car.

"Ooo, a newcomer!" Bubbles said excitedly. "I'd better go introduce myself." Bubbles cheerfully flew over and hovered in front of Doga, who was setting up her new yard.

"Hello!" Bubbles said. "Welcome to the wonderful city of Townsville! My name is Bubbles, what's yours?"

Doga became angry at Bubbles for interrupting her.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PATHETIC WORM!!" Doga screamed, then she shot lightning out of here eyes at Bubbles. She zapped the poor girl before throwing her far away. Bubbles could be heard screaming faintly as she was thrown away.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to deal with this park." Doga said, she then started dancing in a circle while chanting something that nobody could make sense of.

When she was done a massive amount of evil energy was summoned and spread throughout the whole park. All the plants either died out or mutated. The animals and birds all left in a hurry. And the air was tainted with the presence of suffering spirits.

"Much better." Doga said proudly. She then began to settle in, now that her environment was satisfactory to her.

Meanwhile on the other side of town. The local heroes where in a heated battle against a notorious villain.

"Come on girls. Give It your all!" Blossom said to Bubbles and Buttercup.

The trio were going up against the king of darkness, the awful crab clawed demon that was only known as, Him!

Suddenly the evil red demon blasted a mysterious aura around the girls. It prevented them from moving. With the Powerpuff Girls captured, Him was pleased with his actions.

"Well well well." Him began in a taunting tone. "It looks like the three little heroes are now in grave danger. Hee hee, any last words, Powerpuff Girls?" Him began charging up a finishing attack that would surely spell out the girls doom. "I have some." Blossom said. "You need to cool down a bit." Just then Blossom blew her ice breath a Him. Ice was one of his weaknesses.

Him wasn't about to become a Popsicle today. Quick as a flash the demon teleported away, the aura disappeared with him.

Looks like once again the day has been saved, by The Powerpuff Girls!

But that wasn't the end of it all. In a new location somewhere else in Townsville, Him had arrived from his teleport. He was clearly enraged by his defeat. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" He yelled in a demonic voice. "Every time! I get so close to beating those little BRATS! Yet every time I always FAIL!" Him was about to unleash a wave of anger and frustration. But he was suddenly stopped by a new feeling.

"Oh, what is this, wonderful feeling?" Him asked himself, no longer speaking with a demon voice. "I'm sensing massive amounts of pure evil energy nearby... It feels so delightful!" Him was no longer upset by his defeat, in fact he completely forgot about it. "I need to find the source of this glorious evil essence."

Him then made his way to where the diabolical sensation was coming from. Eventually the demon made his way to the Townsville park. To his surprise, the whole park looked like a decaying nightmare. The faint, barely noticeable moans of spirits really pulled everything together.

"This, this is the most beautiful thing I've seen in ages!" Him said with a tear in his eye.

It was then he noticed a rusty looking van parked near the Park. And sitting on a beach chair, with a pare of sunglasses on, soaking up the horrible vibes. Was a girl whom Him has never seen before.

He approached her quietly. Standing over her, examining her. Doga took notice to the lack of sun, she removed her sunglasses to see wait was blocking it.

She was startled to find this big, crab clawed, pointy eared creature standing over her with a giant grin. "Oh hello there." Him said with a confident tone. "You must be the cause of all these Evil sensations. I must admit, I love what you've done with the place." Doga quickly became irritated.

"How dare you interrupt my evil relaxation time!" She yelled. "Now. GET OFF MY LAWN!!" Then Doga blasted beams of dark energy from her hands and blasted Him off his feet, he was knocked hard against a building.

Normally Him would be angered and provoked to fight back from such a sudden assault. But Him only smiled wider. He saw something very special about this girl.

Doga stood staring at him with her menacing, glowing eyes and clenched teeth. But What Him did next was unexpected to her. He turned off his usual feminine voice and spoke in his scary demon voice. "I see you are also a being of pure evil." He said with a frightening evil laugh. His eyes glowing bright green.

Doga was not afraid, she was more interested.

Him got up and approached her again, this time she didn't attack.

"So, what might I call you?" Him asked, his usual voice returned.

"My name is Doga... And you are?" Him gave a chilling chuckle before answering. "My name is so evil that it cannot be said. However, you may refer to me as, Him."

Doga could feel the pure evil essence, flowing off of him. And Him could feel the same with her.

"So..." Doga started. "Wanna get to know each other a little better?"

 _To be continued._


	2. The Team Up

The two evil doers got acquainted with one another. They each took turns talking about themselves and their back stories.

Him and Doga seemed to be getting along quite well. The chat was going smoothly, until one question arisen.

"So Doga, tell me." Him said. "You say you used to live in some place called Sooga Village. Why exactly did you leave?"

Doga became noticeably irritated by the reminder of her evacuation. "Oh I'll tell you why." She said with clenched teeth. "It's because of this good for nothing little joy making noodle girl, Pucca!" Her voice echoed the name all throughout the park.

Him scratched his chin. "Hmmm, can't say I've heard of her." He said.

"That's probably a good thing!" Doga replied. "She's nothing but Niceness and love! Her good nature is so strong that it completely counters any evil I cast!" Doga's eyes began to spark "I can't stand her! She makes me sick! She always stops my evil plans! I had to get away!" Doga shouted in anger.

Him could somewhat relate. Bubbles was basically all that for him. "You know Doga." Him said. "Maybe we could arrange something that would, how you say... Get rid of this girl."

This caught Doga's attention. "You mean, we should team up?" She asked.

Him gave a devious grin. "Why not?" He asked. "After all, with both our powers combined, there's no way that this noodle delivery girl could win."

Doga thought about it for a minute.

"Plus once she's gone, we both can rain chaos and destruction upon the entire village." Him added with a laugh.

"You know, Him." Doga replied. "I like the way you think. So horribly evil!"

Doga agreed to partner up with Him, now they were evil, magic, villainous teammates.

"Then it's agreed." Him said happily. "Let's go take care of this little brat. I'll meet you at Sooga Village, partner." Him said as he teleported away.

About 3 seconds later, Him teleported back. "Um.. Where is Sooga Village?" He asked trying to look all innocent.

Doga groaned. "Just hop in the van, I'll drive us there." She said.

Him huddled himself into Doga's evil car, and she began to drive off.

Little did they know was that nearby, three little girls where listening in on their scheme.

"This is terrible!" Blossom exclaimed. "An innocent girl is now in grave danger, and for what?! Being friendly?!"

"G-guys, that was her!" Bubbles said in a nervous tone. "That's the girl t-that zapped me."

"I thought it was a boy." Buttercup said.

"Enough chit chat girls." Blossom said to both of them. "Right now another town somewhere is in danger! Follow that van!"

And so, the girls flew off after Doga's rusty car.

This time the journey didn't take weeks because Him casted a spell to make the vehicle faster.

Doga pulled up near the entrance to the village. "This is it." She said looking back at Him.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Him curiously.

Doga began to scheme up something. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "You go hide somewhere, and I'll go confront Pucca. If she tries to fight back, then I'll give you the signal to come out, and we'll both unleash our wrath upon her, AND this entire village!"

"You got it!" Him said with glee. "I'll be waiting." Him then disappeared with a chilling laugh.

Doga began her search.

Meanwhile, Pucca and Ching where sitting on a Park bench. They were talking about how they could get the attention of Garu and Abyo. Well, Ching was pretty much the only one talking. Considering that Pucca doesn't really talk much.

"Oh, I wish I knew the best way to get Abyo to notice my feelings for him." Ching said while daydreaming about what their relationship could be.

"Have you thought of any ideas on how to win over Garu, Pucca?"

Pucca just shook her head. But she giggled lovingly at the thought of wining Garu's heart.

Suddenly the two girls chat session was rudely interrupted by a certain someone.

"YOU!!" Doga shouted wickedly. The two girls startled by her sudden yell.

Ching became defensive. "What are you doing here, Doga!?" She said sternly.

Doga sparked her right eye, making it glow bright blue. "I'm here to get rid of this rotten little hair bun wearing nuisance!" She growled.

Pucca then became red with anger.

"Well bring it on then!" Ching said, also angry. "The two of us aren't gonna back down!"

Ching then pulled out her trusty sword and prepared it for battle, while Pucca got into a fighting stance.

"Aw. Two against one?" Doga said tauntingly. "How about we make things a little more fair?"

Just then, a tall, red, creepy, crab clawed entity appeared right beside Doga. The two girls where thrown off by what they had just seen.

"Who the heck are you? Also, What the heck are you?!" Ching said, astounded by the... Thing, standing before them.

With a big disturbing smile, Him responded. "Oh my innocence little friend. I am just the king of evil, that's all." Him giggled. His attention was then drawn to the red shirted girl beside her.

"Well well well." Him said with a sarcastic tone. "You must be Pucca. I've heard so much about you, tee hee."

"Whelp, I hate to bring this little meet n great to an end. "Doga said. "But I think it's about time for you two to meet your doom!"

Doga then charged up her horrible evil energy. While Him used his evil powers to make the world around them look like a nightmarish wasteland, filled with horrifying things and visuals.

Pucca and Ching didn't know what to do!

"SO LONG, PUCCA!!" Doga and Him both said at the same time with their most menacing voices.

But suddenly the evil attack on Pucca and Ching was halted!

"Not so fast!" Shouted Blossom.

The three girls then flew down in between Pucca, Ching, and the two villains.

"If you wanna hurt these poor girls, you're gonna have to go through us!" Buttercup said.

Him was completely blown away by this.

"WHAT!?" He blurted out, surprised. "How on earth did you know we were here?! Or why we were here!?"

"We were spying on you." Bubbles said cutely.

"So, these are the so called, Powerpuff Girls you've been telling me about?" Doga asked.

"Why yes, yes they are." Him replied. "Not only are they my arch enemies, but it seems they Don't respect people's privacy either!"

At that point Both Him and Doga have moved their attention onto the Powerpuffs. Before long, a massive fight broke out between the two teams. Pucca and Ching watched as the heroes and villains aggressively battled.

Ching, who was eating a bag of popcorn, looked over at Pucca. "Today has turned out to be pretty exciting. Huh Pucca." She said.

Pucca replied by nodding her head and giving a light "mhmm." But just then, Pucca got an idea.

She waited till one of the Powerpuff Girls knocked Him down.

Then she quickly ran over and picked him up by his feet. "HEY! Let me go!" Him demand.

But Pucca just scurried over to Doga and smacked her with Him like baseball bat. She went flying into the air and disappeared with a twinkle in the sky. Then Pucca took out a giant bow out of nowhere and shot Him like an arrow. He too disappeared into the air.

"Whoa! This gal is tough!" Buttercup said in amazement. Both Blossom and Bubbles were also amazed by Pucca's massive strength..

 _Meanwhile_

Doga had just finished falling from the sky. She hit the ground hard. After a moment of being dizzy, she got up and whipped the dirt off herself. Only to be instantly smushed by Him, who landed on top of her. She used her evil eye beams to lift Him off of her.

"GAH! Not even the two of us can take her down!" Doga yelled, frustrated.

Him was still trying to process what just happened. "Huh. Well I'll be darned." He said in a thoughtful tone. "That girl alone is just as strong if not stronger than all the Powerpuff Girls combined."

Doga on the other hand was outraged. She was so upset with the easy defeat that she started chanting more witchcraft gibberish, in which turned the surrounding area into an awful wasteland.

"If two of us can't take down one person!" She ranted to herself. "Than What Will?!"

Him then had a flashback. He remembered when he and the other villains teamed up and formed the group, formally known as the Beat Alls.

Back when he, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morebucks all worked together. The Powerpuff Girls simple Couldn't beat them no matter how hard they tried.

That's when it hit him. "Two of us may not be able to beat her, but what about five of us?" He said, out loud so Doga could hear.

Doga's attention perked. "What do you mean, Him?" She asked curiously.

"You know, I'm not the only evil doer in Townsville, Doga." He said. "There are plenty more." Him started laughing to himself before continuing. "Maybe it's about time to reassemble a little group that I was a part of a while ago."

Doga then thought of something herself.

"Come to think of it. I'm not the only evil one in Sooga Village either."

"Oh!" Him said with a smile. "Are you saying, we should... Expand our alliance?"

At this point, both Doga and Him were on the same page.

"I think it's about time for all evil to join forces!" Doga said menacingly. They both began to laugh evilly at their plan. It's time for a villain meet up!

 _To be continued_


	3. The Bad Guy Reunion

It was late in the afternoon and a certain green monkey was hard at work in his evil lair.

"This is it!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed. "This new contraption is the Ultimate weapon!" Mojo then pressed a button that opened a chamber to reveal a new variation of robot. "With this machine, I, Mojo Jojo, shall finally rule the world! MWAH HA HA HA HA!!"

Just then his phone started ringing.

"What?! Who dares call Mojo Jojo while in his time of feeling proud?!" Mojo asked himself as he grumpily stomped over to his phone.

But as soon as he picked up the phone he stopped being angry and answered it politely.

"Hello, Mojo." Him said through the phone. "It's me, Him."

"Yes, and what do you want?" Mojo asked.

Him spoke in a innocent tone. "Why, Mojo, could I please use your lair to hold a meeting tonight?"

Mojo Jojo became confused. "A meeting? What for?"

The only thing Him said was "you'll see."

Mojo wasn't exactly in the mood for company, but his curiosity of what Him wanted pushed him to agree.

"Wonderful!" Him said happily. "See you tonight."

After they hung up, Mojo went and pressed the button to put his new creation into hiding. Then he went to prepare for the meeting.

 _Later that night_

The meeting was in session. Him and Mojo Jojo where accompanied by the likes of Princess Morbucks and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"So, What exactly is the purpose of this meeting the you have arranged for us to partake in?" Mojo asked Him.

"Yeah! I was gosh darn in the middle of eatin dinner when ya called me in!" Fuzzy said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I called you all here to discuss something very important." Him said to everyone. "But first, I have a special guest I'd like you three to meet. Come on in, special guest!" Him called out.

Suddenly the door opened, and with a flash of lightning and chilling winds, Doga entered the room.

"And who is this person?" Mojo asked, trying not to show that he was slightly creeped out by her.

"Clearly hasn't heard of fashion sense." Morbucks complained.

"This my friends, is Doga. She's a new friend of mine." Him said.

"Greetings." Doga said casually.

Fuzzy's eyes widened. "Wait! Y'all are tellin me, that this is a gal?!" He said, surprised.

Doga got angry with Fuzzy for not being able to tell. Her eyes sparked bright purple as she growled at him.

"Uh.. M-my apologies, ma-m." Fuzzy said, noticeably scared by her.

Both Mojo Jojo and Morbucks were also a little frightened by her.

"But as I was saying" Him continued. "The reason why I called you here is because, Doga and I have a bit of an issue regarding someone."

Him then used his powers to make a pull down chart appear. "And that someone is known as Pucca!" Him exclaimed while pulling down the chart to show a picture of the red shirted, sweet looking little delivery girl.

"Pucca?" Mojo asked confused.

"Who in tarnation is that?!" Fuzzy asked, also confused.

"Hey! She stole my hair style!!" Princess Morbucks wined, referring to her fluffy hair buns.

All three of them were discussing this new face that Him had shown before them on the chart. Until Him started talking again. "Well. Now that you all have seen her, it's Time to address the issue with her." Him told the group.

"The biggest problem with her" Doga butted in. "Is that she is a MENACE, to all things evil!"

"Please, explain." Mojo said, he and the rest were now interested. "Gladly." Doga continued. "You see everyone, this little pest is filled with so much good energy, that she has the power to revert any result of evil actions, and turn it into something beautiful and good for the world!"

"That, is truly disgusting!" Mojo exclaimed. "I, Mojo Jojo, can already tell, that this Pucca girl, is someone I hate!"

"So why didn't you two just go beat her up?" Morbucks asked.

"Oh we tried, Morbucks." Him said. "But hear me out when I say this. Pucca, by herself, is Stronger, Than all three of the Powerpuff Girls!"

The crowd was completely thrown off guard by that!

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!" Mojo yelled in disbelief.

"Now do you see why we need your help?" Doga asked the three bewildered villains.

"We sure do!" They all said in sync.

"I'm gonna buy AND sell her!" Morbucks yelled.

"I will blast her into bits!" Mojo exclaimed.

"I'm gonna punch'er to the dirt!" Fuzzy hollered.

"Now now, don't get too excited everyone." Him said. "This brings us to the second problem here." The three enraged villains calmed themselves down to hear what Him had to say.

"Speaking of the Powerpuff Girls. It seems that now, those little brats are friends with Pucca. I'm sure you all know what that means."

Mojo, Morbucks, and Fuzzy all knew what it meant. They were all greatly annoyed by it.

"But." Him said in a more positive tone. "There is some hope for us. Doga, would you like to explain?"

Doga stepped up. "Listen up everyone." She said sternly. "This may be a surprise to you, but there are also more people back in my hometown that hates Pucca just as much as I do. So what I'm saying is, if we go gather up every bad guy in Sooga Village and have them join forces with us. We will without a doubt be able to take down the Powerpuffs, and Pucca! Then, nothing will be able to stop us! The entire world will be ours!" Doga laughed wickedly.

The others really liked that idea.

"This is such an evil idea! I Mojo Jojo, agree to this plan!" Mojo said, feeling devious at the thought of taking down those pesky girls.

"I'm also on board!" Princess Morbucks said. "You know Doga, you may be an awful dresser, but you're an incredible evil doer!"

"Y'all can count me in too!" Fuzzy said.

"So it's agreed!" Doga exclaimed. "Tomorrow by sunrise, we're headed for Sooga Village!"

Mojo's lair was filled with the evil laughter of the 5 villains. Tomorrow is a big day.

 _To be continued_


	4. Noodles and Villains

As the Morning sun rose up to greet a new day. Our heroic trio are waking up from a good night sleep.

"Good morning you two." Blossom said to her two sisters, who were just waking up. "Did you guys sleep well?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I sure did!" Bubbles said happily.

"You bet I did." Buttercup said. "I had an awesome dream about yesterday. Man, Pucca can really kick some butt!"

"I was dreaming about Pucca too!" Bubbles blurted. "We where playing in a beautiful wonderland, filled with pretty flowers and butterflies!" Bubbles was feeling so warm inside, thinking of the wonderful dream of her new friend.

Until Blossom got a worried look on her face. "Uh oh..." She said.

"What's up Bloss?" Buttercup asked.

"It's about what happened with Pucca yesterday." She answered.

"Oh, you mean when she really beat down Him and that ugly guy- er. I mean, Girl?" Buttercup asked, still adoring Pucca's brute strength.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure those two wouldn't take being beaten so quickly like that lightly. I've got a bad feeling that they won't be giving up just yet." Blossom explained. "I think it's a good idea to head back to Sooga Village and make sure everyone is ok."

"YAY!" Bubbles excitedly yelled. "I can't wait to see Pucca again!"

And so, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all flew off to check up on Sooga Village.

 _Meanwhile_

Another team was also up, bright and early today. They were all set and ready to go to Sooga Village as well.

"Is everyone ready to build up our team?!" Doga asked

"We sure are" Him answered.

"Than let's head out, and finally put a permanent end to our rivals!" Doga shouted with a proud tone.

So, the notorious villains all got into Doga's van. It was too small for everyone to fit, so they stuffed Fuzzy Lumpkins in the trunk.

But with everyone in. Doga started the drive back to Sooga Village. Where they'll put their plan into action.

But it seems that a certain group of heroes beat them there.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have arrived to keep an eye on things.

"Everything seems to be in order." Blossom said while looking around.

Just then a young Ninja wearing red gloves and a heart on his chest came sprinting by. Right behind him was none other than Pucca. A big trail of hearts flew off behind her as she chased after her massive crush, Garu.

Despite his efforts to escape her, Pucca ended up outrunning Garu, and she hopped on top of him with a cute giggle, before giving him a giant smooch.

The girls laughed at these cute shenanigans. "Hiya Pucca!" Bubbles cheerfully called out.

Pucca got off of Garu and waved joyfully at the girls.

"We were just checking to see if everything was ok around here." Blossom said

Garu, who had just managed to pull himself up off the ground, has not yet met the Powerpuff Girls, and was interested in who these strange flying girls were.

"So who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend, Pucca?" Buttercup teased.

Garu's face turned bright red. He shook his head roughly, but Pucca then grabbed him and hugged him close, with a big smile on her face.

"Aww, you two are such a cute couple." Bubbles said sweetly.

Garu closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

But at that moment, the three girls started getting hungry. "Aw man. We forgot to eat breakfast before we left!" Buttercup exclaimed.

That's when Pucca got an idea.

She took hold of The Powerpuff Girls, and sped away to the Go-Rong restaurant, where she worked with her uncles.

Once she arrived with them, she seated them at a table, sped into the kitchen, and returned shortly with three bowls of Go-Rong Noodles.

The smell was amazing, in fact, it smelled heavenly. Without hesitation, the three girls dug in. Once they got a taste of those delicious noodles, there was nothing that could stop them from gorging on their meal. In fact, Buttercup almost started gnawing on the bowl.

Pucca was delighted that her new friends enjoyed their meal.

"Boy, those ladies sure have an appetite." A voice said from a table right beside theirs. It was Abyo. He too was having some noodles.

"Who are you three anyway?" He asked.

Blossom introduced herself first. "I'm Blossom."

Next was Bubbles. "My name is Bubbles."

Then Buttercup. "And I am Buttercup."

"We are the Powerpuff Girls." They all said in sync

Instead of being amazed, Abyo just laughed. "Ha! What kind of silly name is that? Powerpuff sounds like a type of doughnut" He said, amused.

"Hey!" Blossom said in defense. "I'll have you know, we are very respectable super heroes!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with ya." Abyo said before going back to his noodles.

Blossom then focused on Pucca again. "So, Pucca." She began. "I don't suppose you would mind showing us around town?"

Pucca was more than happy to show her new friends around Sooga Village.

Once they cleaned up. The 4 girls set out to tour the town.

 _Meanwhile_

An evil, grey, rusty van just pulled up near the entrance of Sooga Village.

"Alright everyone, we're here." Doga said as she parked her van.

"Finally!" Morbucks said, she clearly lost her patients along the way.

The 4 villains got out and helped each other pull Fuzzy out of the trunk. He was really cramped.

"Don't y'all ever shove me in there again!" He said loudly.

"Alright, now that we're here, it's time to put our plan into action." Him said in a devious voice.

"Right! It is time to begin the process, for world domination!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed. "But where do we find these other villains that we must find to complete our plan to take over the world?" He asked.

"I know this town like the back of my hand, Mojo." Doga said. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them."

But suddenly, their conversation was halted by the sight of a little red shirted girl skipping around the corner, with her floating friends.

"Quick, everyone, HIDE!" Doga exclaimed.

The villains all scattered, trying desperately to find a place to hide or escape to, so that Pucca and the Powerpuffs would not notice them.

This would cause a delay in their plans, as they would have to find each other again afterwards.

Mojo Jojo ran through an alleyway, and ended up in the middle of another street.

"Look momma, a monkey!" A young child said.

Pretty soon everyone was crowding around Mojo, trying to pet him, despite all of Mojo's warnings to back off.

Until he pulled out a big laser gun.

"People of Sooga Village!!" Mojo yelled. "I, Mojo Jojo, demand that you all get off me, and out of the streets! I will not think twice before using my Mojo Blaster on anyone who remains out!" At that point, all the townsfolk got scared and scurried for shelter.

Except for one, and his little army of ninjas.

The masked stranger seems to have not noticed Mojo, or the loud threats he was yelling.

"Hey!" Mojo yelled "I said I do not want to see anyone near me!"

The masked ninja, glared at Mojo Jojo. The X shaped scar on his face looked sharp as he angrily stared Mojo down.

"Get out of my way, monkey!" Tobe said in his iconic raspy voice. "I don't have time to deal with you! The only thing that matters to me right now, is VENGEANCE!!"

Mojo was surprised by his words.

"Vengeance?" Mojo asked.

"Yes, Vengeance!" Tobe yelled. "And I will get my vengeance. I will not stop my waves of evil, until I do!"

Just then, Princess Morbucks flew up behind Mojo. "Evil you say?!" She said.

"Yes, EVIL!" Tobe hollered. "What concern is that of yours?" He asked sternly.

"You see." Morbucks said with a smirk. "We're looking to recruit every villain in this town, to join our team of evil doers!"

"Well I don't need to join forces with anyone!" Tobe snarled "I have a perfectly good army of highly trained and loyal ninja warriors!" Tobe then looked back to see all his ninjas have ran off to go chase an ice cream truck.

The disappointment in Tobe's face could be seen from miles away. Even under his mask.

"On second thought" he said. "Perhaps an alliance would be... Beneficial."

"Great!" Mojo happily, yet evilly said. "I, Mojo Jojo, welcomes you to our evil group!"

"Now let's go meet up with the team, so we can go recruit the others." Morbucks said. The three of them went off to find Doga and the rest.

Little did they know, was that another group of three were watching all this go down, from a distance.

"Did you guys see that!?" Chief asked her two friends, Clown and Shaman.

"Tobe got admitted into a band of baddies!" She excitedly continued. That's when she started plotting up a scheme of her own.

"If we can join that group, then that means, **sigh** , Tobe and I will be co-workers." She said while holding her hands to her heart. Thinking about being able to work alongside her love was truly intoxicating to her.

"Come on guys, we're going to apply for an evil club membership!"

 _Meanwhile_

All the scattered villains have met up with one another.

Mojo Jojo and Princess Morbucks have returned with their new recruit.

"So, what exactly is the purpose of this, evil group?" Tobe asked. Doga stepped up to explain.

"The goal of our alliance is to destroy someone." She said clearly. "Somebody you really hate, Tobe."

"You mean, Garu?" Tobe asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Who is, Garu?" Asked Fuzzy.

"He's my arch enemy!" Tobe said with an angry story telling tone. "For years I've been trying to get my vengeance upon that, pathetic little ninja. He's been a thorn in my side for so long!"

"Well, this isn't about Garu, this is about Pucca." Doga said.

Just then Tobe's eyes widened. "You mean Garu's annoying little girlfriend!?" He exclaimed "oh, I hate her! So many times I fought Garu, and right in the middle of our spar, that pesky noodle girl, interrupts us and ruins everything for me!" Tobe was breathing hard, remembering about all the times Pucca has defeated him while he was fighting Garu.

"So... Ur in?" Fuzzy asked, not being able to follow the story.

"Yes. I'm in." Tobe sighed.

"Well now that that's taken care of. Who is next, Doga?" Him asked.

"Follow me everyone. I'll take you to his castle." Doga said in response to Him's question.

And so they all started heading out to find their next recruit. About 2 hours later After a long walk they came upon a large, intimidating looking castle. There were two zombies guarding the entrance. Doga fearlessly went up to them.

"We wish to see your master." She said to them. With a groan the two zombies opened the door to the castle.

They made their way through the castle, and into the throne room. Where Muji was sitting. He was too busy grooming his mustache to notice the gang enter into his room. Muji was talking to his stache like a little puppy.

After an awkward moment of watching him pamper his facial hair, Doga spoke up. "Um. Excuse me?" She said.

The sudden voice startled Muji so hard that he fell off his seat. When he got back up he was angry.

"How dare you interrupt Muji's private time!" He yelled. "Who are you all, and what are you doing here in the first place!" Muji was clearly unamused and demanded a good answer.

"We are the most evil and notorious villains in the world!" Mojo Jojo said.

"And we want you to join our team, so we can permanently defeat our enemies, and rule over the whole world!" Doga added.

Muji scratched his mustache for a second. "And what's in it for Muji?" He asked, still unsure about the offer.

"When we take over the world, you can have as much mustache cream as you could ever want." Doga told him. And just like that, Muji was on board.

While they were walking through town to look for more members, Muji couldn't help but ask "so, who exactly are you all trying to defeat?"

"We're trying to take down the Powerpuff Girls and Pucca." Morbucks replied.

Muji suddenly got a bad memory of Pucca, a memory that made him very upset. "Pucca!? That little fiend ripped Muji's Ping Pong record right away from Muji!" He angrily said. "Not only that, but she always ruins all of Muji's plans! Pucca is No good for Muji!!" He was more than happy to help destroy her at this point. But as they were walking, Doga caught sight of their next villain to recruit.

"There's our next evil doer guys!" She told the others.

"Hey! Blue haired girl!" Mojo called out.

Ring Ring stopped to look towards the voice that was calling her. All she could do was stare at the group of bizarre looking, colorful, weird creatures and people, with a look on her face that says _Why is this a thing?_ after a moment of trying to process what these things are, she gave up and spoke.

"Who are you freaks? Is the circus in town, or something?" The tone of her voice was a mixture of confusion and _Why is this my life?._

This time Him did the talking. "You see, we are an organization of evil villains, we are trying to gain as many evil doers as we can, so we can destroy our enemies, and reek havoc upon the world!" He said with a big smile.

Ring Ring's expression shifted to just boredom. "I'm not interested." She said, closing her eyes. "After all, I'm much too perfect to do anything barbaric like that. Good by weird things." Ring Ring then started to walk away. However, Tobe knew just how to press her buttons.

"Oh, that's such a shame." He said out loud to make sure Ring Ring could hear him. "I would have thought you'd enjoy taking down Pucca."

Ring Ring stopped in her tracks and looked back glaring at them. "But if that's how you feel" Tobe continued. "Than I guess we can't force you. Especially since you really are, the most perfect and beautiful girl in all of Sooga Village. Well... Next to Pucca of course."

At that moment, Ring Ring became enraged.

"DONT EVER SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and her hair started flowing and waving, and the red skull horn markings appeared on her face

She flew up into the air, the pupils of her eyes glowing bright red.

Everyone in the group had a look of fear on their faces. Even Him had his eyes wide open in surprise. In this state, Ring Ring looked more intimidating than anyone else on their team.

Each of the villains took a couple steps back. Except for Doga. "What do you say Now? You wanna help us destroy that goody two shoes?"

Ring Ring calmed down to the point where she looked normal again, but she was still filled with anger. "Yes." She replied. "Anything to get rid of that no good attention stealer!"

"Wonderful." Doga said in a dark tone. "Well everyone, that's all the evil doers in town."

"Now we can plot up our scheme." Mojo said. "Time to plan the best approach to destroying the Powerpuff Girls and Pucca, once and for all!"

When the group of 8 where discussing their evil assault. They were suddenly interrupted.

"Wait!!" A voice called out. The group looked to see three other people approaching fast.

"Greetings, villains!" Chief said. "Me and my evil partners in crime, want to join in on your evil organization!"

She gave Clown a bump on the shoulder to signal him to start talking.

"That is right!" He said while reading his script on a piece of paper. "We are very well known for, causing chaos and mayhem, throughout the whole village." His script says to do an evil laugh, but since Clown is unable to laugh, all he could manage was to stutter _eh, eh, eh_ a couple times.

Now it was Shaman's turn to say his lines. Which were also written on a piece of paper.

"And with our powers combined." He said in a very bad acting voice. "We shall all destroy the good guys. And rule over the world with an iron fist."

Chief started speaking again. "So what do you say? You got room for three more evil villains in your group?"

Almost no one was fooled by their act. Except for Fuzzy Lumpkins. He was completely sold. But nobody else was.

Afterwards when Doga turned them down, Chief got on her knees and started begging hard to let them join.

After a few seconds of crying and begging, Doga finally got fed up with it.

"Alright! Fine! You can join! Just quit your wallowing!" She hollered in frustration.

"Yay!" Chief cheerfully said.

She walked up and stood beside Tobe. "Hi Tobe." She said while blushing with love. Tobe just groaned and tried his best not to look at her.

"So what is this evil group called?" Clown asked.

The group hasn't really given a name to their squad yet.

"Hmmm..." Him began. "Do you three remember back a while ago when we were a team of our own?" He asked Mojo, Fuzzy, and Morbucks.

"Yeah, Why?" Asked Princess Morbucks.

"Well, do you think it's about time to revive the name?" Him said to the Three Townsville baddies.

"Yes!" Mojo exclaimed. "I Mojo Jojo, declare that the name of this team of 11, shall be, _The Beat Alls 2.0!!_

And this time, Mojo will NOT be tricked and manipulated into splitting up this group!" He assured.

"Alrighty then." Him said. "Now let's get to planning our attack on those pesky girls!"

All the villains huddled up and started scheming. They were going to make sure that this plan does not fail

 ** _To be continued_**


	5. Attack on Sooga

It was a pretty fun day for Pucca and the girls. They had a very good time exploring Sooga Village. Once they were done sight seeing, they all went back to the Go-Rong.

Garu, Ching, and Abyo were there when they arrived at the entrance of the restaurant.

"That was fun!" Bubbles said. "This place is beautiful!"

"And not a single bad thing has happened the whole time we've been here." Blossom said, both relived and pleased. "How bout that! But I think it's time to go home."

Bubbles and Buttercup both disappointingly groaned. They didn't want to go. But just as the team where about to fly off. The sound of a familiar, chilling, feminine voice halted them.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" Him said.

"What a shame. You're all gonna miss out on the fun." Doga added afterwards.

"I knew it!" Blossom exclaimed. "You two again!"

"Hah! Don't even try again, you two." Buttercup taunted. "Pucca here is gonna kick your butts, like last time!"

Pucca then got into a fighting stance, to clarify that she will do it too.

"That's why this time, we brought some friends!" Him said in a demonic voice. He then whistled for everyone to come out.

First came Princess Morbucks, flying in on her golden jet pack.

"Morbucks!!" Buttercup said, surprised.

Then came Mojo, hopping into view, with a intimidating pose.

"Mojo Jojo!!" Blossom said in shock.

Next, Fuzzy Lumpkins stomped out from the bushes.

"Fuzzy!?" Bubbles exclaimed.

Afterwards, Ring Ring gracefully flew in, her blue hair flowing and waving as she hovered in the air.

"Ring Ring!!" Ching said in a surprised way.

Next, a sudden poof of smoke appeared. When the cloud lifted, Tobe was standing there, with a few of his ninjas behind him.

Garu gasped in shock.

And rising up from the ground was none other than Muji.

"Muji!?" Exclaimed Abyo.

After a brief second. Chief, Clown and Shaman clumsily stumbled in.

Pucca waved hello to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Pucca!" Chief said while waving back. Before turning evil again.

"You see." Began Doga. "Now you're all outnumbered! First, we'll get rid of you! Then the world will belong to us!"

"Not if we can help it!" Blossom said sternly. "Come on girls!"

And so, the Powerpuff Girls all flew straight for the crowd at full speed.

But quick as a flash, Ring Ring used her hair to grab hold of the three girls. "I don't think so." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Buttercup yelled, while struggling to break free from Ring Ring's hair. "It's just like fighting Sedusa all over again."

Suddenly, Ring Ring spun them around in the air before slamming them super hard against the ground. The ground cracked as they hit it.

Princess Morbucks flew up and blasted them with her palm blasts.

Mojo shot his laser gun at them.

Him blasted a beam from his mouth.

And Fuzzy finished the job by throwing a massive bolder on top the poor girls.

Pucca, Ching, Garu, and Abyo all watched in horror.

"Well now that those three little flies are smushed." Said Doga.

Her eyes started sparking a white glow. "GET THAT DELIVERY GIRL!!!" She screamed.

Quick as a flash, there where lasers, lightning, blue hair, giant boulders, reality warping magic, ninja stars, zombie spit. All flying at Pucca.

Normally, she would try to dodge the attacks and fight back.

But this was way to much for her to handle. With so many people attacking her at the same time, she knew she would get shredded if she tried to fight back.

She had no choice. The only thing she could do now was run for it!

She sprinted away as fast as she could.

Her terrified friends, right behind her.

The evil gang all laughed triumphantly at the sight of their retreat.

"Well I'll be diddly dang darned! We did it!" Fuzzy said proudly.

"Now with the irritating noodle delivery girl, Pucca out of the way. We shall commence phase two, of the plan that we all have carefully planned!" Mojo Jojo said with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"But first, to celebrate our victory." Princess Morbucks started. "I say we turn this whole village into a pile of rubble!!"

And so, The Beat Alls 2.0 started wreaking havoc on the village. All the citizens frantically scurried to try and avoid the chaos and destruction.

 _Meanwhile_

In the middle of the bamboo forest. Pucca and her friends finally stopped. Everyone but Pucca was exhausted from running. Pucca then sat down against a large bamboo tree and curled up into the fetal position. Tears started flowing down here face like streams going down a hill.

Ching went over and sat next to her. "Don't worry, Pucca." She said while putting her arms around her. "We'll find a way to stop them. I promise."

Although Ching couldn't really believe her own words, no matter how much she wanted to. But she tried to stay positive, for Pucca's sake.

But that's when Pucca got an idea. She got everyone's attention and motioned to the sky.

"That's a great idea, Pucca!" Ching said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Abyo added. "Let's go see him fast, before the village is destroyed!"

With that, Pucca, Ching, Garu, and Abyo all embarked on a trip to the heavens.

Once they reached their destination in the clouds, they wasted no time entering the massive Palace that sits on a large cloud.

"I sure hope Master Soo is home." Abyo said in a concerned tone.

When they entered, Master Soo was just hanging out with his beautiful maidens. As usual.

He was kinda startled by the gang bursting in unexpectedly. But he knew they must have needed something badly if they barged in uninvited like this.

"Oh, hello you four." He said. "What can I do for you?"

Abyo became excited with fear and tried frantically to explain the dire situation. But he only blurted out complete nonsense, due to him being under the pressure of explaining all this.

"Master Soo!" He started "Sooga Villageindangerbunchof monstersevilvillainscame at first they were in thereandthen it wasn't there, and now it closed!!!"

"What in the name of funny love are you saying?!" Soo asked, completely lost.

Ching decided to step in. "What he's trying to say is, Sooga Village is under attack!" She began. "Doga made friends with an evil creatures from a city called Townsville, and now they both gathered an army of evil doers from there and here. They're all destroying the entire village! To make things worse, they attacked us and our friends!"

"Hmm..." Master Soo said while processing the information. "I think I'll go investigate this situation." He then disappeared in a flash of light.

About 4 seconds of awkward silence later. Soo teleported back, but he was covered in bruises.

"Yeah, it's lookin pretty bad down there." He said casually. "But I have a solution!"

Soo then used his powers to summon a team of super heroes, that saved Sooga Village from eternal doom when his Evil Brother Mel attacked.

And thus, The Super Sooga Squad was born! Using their ultra super powers,

Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo, have dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil!

"AWESOME!" Abyo hollered "The squad is Back! ... But why do I have to be pink again!?" He whined.

"Oh! and another thing." Master Soo said. "I found some of your friends. Or whatever the heck they are." He then shot a lightning bolt onto the floor and in a poof of white smoke.

Three little girls appeared on the floor. They woke up and began to hover.

Pucca and her friends were so glad to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup again.

"Wow!" Bubbles excitedly said. "You guys look amazing!"

"Oh we're so glad you're all ok!" Ching said. "We thought that you were... You know... Crushed."

"Aw don't worry about it." Buttercup said. "Fuzzy throws boulders on us all the time."

"And what's with those cool outfits?" She continued. "You all look awesome."

"We are the Super Sooga Squad!" Abyo said in a show off voice.

"Master Soo made us into super heroes, just like you three." Ching added.

Garu and Pucca nodded.

"I really hate to break up this reunion, but shouldn't you all be focusing on the problem at hand?" Soo asked while his maidens tend to his bruises.

"That's right!" Abyo said. "We gotta save the world!"

"Say, those criminals all teamed up with one another to help do their work." Blossom said. "So why don't WE do the same?"

"That's a great idea, Blossom!" Ching exclaimed. Pucca nodded in agreement.

"Come on Super Sooga Squad and Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom said a leader type tone. "Let's go save the day!"

And so the PPG and SSS all hastily headed for Sooga Village, to confront the team that was threatening the whole world!

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The Beat Alls VS The Sooga Super Squad

The village was almost completely destroyed. The Beat Alls 2.0 where discussing their next corse of action for world domination.

Or at least most of them were. Princess Morbucks and Ring Ring were busy complimenting one another on how fabulous each other's clothes were.

"So what is our next step toward taking over this planet?" Muji asked the group.

Mojo started brainstorming ideas for what to do next. "I, Mojo Jojo, thinks we should build a massive, evil base where we all can reside in! Mojo wants to build it here, in the ruins of Sooga Village, that we have destroyed!"

"Hmm. I say we go for the worlds defense forces before anything." Tobe said. "If the earth has no more defenses, total control over the world will be as easy as a free sample tray at a grocery store."

"There won't be any total control!" Hollered a voice from across the wrecked street.

All the villains turned in surprise but then became angered to see the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oh, hi girls." Him said tauntingly. "What a pleasant surprise. You've come back for more I see."

The Beat Alls 2.0 each got prepared to beat down the Powerpuffs once more.

"We sure have." Blossom said. "But this time we've come prepared, and we have some new team mates of our own."

Just then, Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Ching rolled up on their Super Sooga Scooters! They all flipped off and landed in some cool heroic poses.

The villains were all very confused by what they had just witnessed.

"Garu!?" Tobe said in pure confusion with a hint of hatred. "What's up with the weird outfit?... Not that it matters, because no matter what attire you're wearing, it will not stop me from getting My vengeance!!"

"Beat Alls! ATTACK!" Doga Yelled!

Both teams all charged full speed at each other. The impact of them finally colliding created a massive burst of sound that could be heard for miles.

The intense battle was raging on. While the rest were fighting as hard as they possibly could, in the heat of battle, Pucca found herself face to face with an enraged Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Well, Pucca. It looks like it's just you and me, lil lady." He said while holding a giant boulder above his head. "I hope ya like flap jacks, because ur about to become one of them der pancakes!" Fuzzy then proceeded to throw the massive rock right on top of Pucca. He began laughing while feeling proud of himself. But when he opened his eyes, he was at a loss for words.

"WHOT IN THE WORLD!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. His eyes wide open at the sight of what he was beholding.

Pucca was just casually standing there, giggling as the humongous boulder sat there on her head, as if it were nothing. Pucca then took it off with one hand and tossed it away like a piece of gum.

Fuzzy felt like his brain was about to shut down while trying to process what just happened. Until suddenly, Pucca came charging at him, fast as lightning. She tackled Fuzzy to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ring Ring and Morbucks were attempting to tag team Ching. "Alright Ring. You tie her up with your hair, and I'll blast her!" Morbucks said

"You got it, bestie!" Ring Ring replied. She quickly started shooting stream after stream of her flowing blue hair at Ching. But she was gracefully dodging each attack.

To the left of them, Buttercup was brawling with Tobe. "Hah, is that the best you've got?" Buttercup taunted, which only made Tobe more furious.

"Do you really think I would go all out right off the bat?" Tobe asked. But before Buttercup was done taking in Tobe's question, the masked ninja punched her hard right in the gut. She fell to the ground. Tobe laughed his signature evil laugh. Buttercup got up in a fit of rage. She attacked back, but every punch, kick, or laser eye beam she threw at him, Tobe dodged thanks to his ninja skills. However Tobe didn't really have the upper hand, since for every ninja star, sword slash, kick, or punch he did, Buttercup dodged them just as well.

Bubbles and Abyo were busy fending off Muji and Doga.

"You'll never win, you meanies!" Bubbles yelled.

"You shut your trap, Worm!" Doga shot back.

Muji seemed to be getting fatigued from the battle.

"Oh **huff** this is no good for Muji!" He said. "If only Muji brought his zombies!"

"I can help you with that." Doga said before blasting purple lightning from her eyes. She summoned a large army of zombies for Muji. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed happily. "Zombies, Attack!" All the zombies started going for the two heroes.

"Don't worry Bubs!" Abyo said assuringly. "We can take them!" So Bubbles and Abyo charged in, to take down the undead menace.

As Zombie parts are flying. Garu was facing off against Mojo Jojo. Mojo shot his laser gun rapidly at Garu, however thanks to Garu's ninja skills, he was able to dodge them all. Garu was determined to take down this monkey.

"Hear me now, ninja!" Mojo began. "Let it be known that I, Mojo Jojo, will destroy you on this day that is today, and Mojo will not give up until you have been defeated, by me, Mojo Jojo! So be ready ninja, for Mojo is going to take you dow-" Mojo was suddenly cut off by Garu flipping him onto his back.

"HEY!" Mojo yelled. "You didn't let me finish! As I was saying. I, Mojo-" he was cut off again by Garu flipping him to the ground. "OW!" Mojo blurted.

"Hey! Wait for Mojo to finish! I was trying to say that-" flipped onto his back again.

"What part of _Wait_ is so unclear to you?!" He shouted in frustration. "I, Mojo Jojo am try to tell you about your doom, in which will be brought upon by me, Mojo Jojo. And you are being very ru-" once again, Garu flipping him right off his feat. "CURSES!!!" Mojo screamed as he hit the ground, yet again.

Mojo was fed up with Garu's shenanigans, and he quickly got up and attacked Garu using some of his karate moves that he used to get rid of that Alien that invaded one day.

The Monkey and the Ninja were battling very intensely now.

Chief, Clown, and Shaman were just throwing fruit from a destroyed fruit stand at the Powerpuffs and Sooga Super Squad.

Meanwhile. Pucca was still aggressively wrestling with the ferocious pink beast. Before long, Fuzzy managed to throw her off of him. At this point, Fuzzy was enraged beyond belief. His extreme anger was made very clear as he turned bright red and started looking like a giant red gorilla.

This was one of the most intimidating things Pucca has ever faced off against. But the protection of the world drove her to stay focused on stopping these evil doers.

Now that Fuzzy was in full rage mode, his attacks become more and more violent. But Pucca found a window to attack. Quick as a flash, she sprinted in and with one hard slam to the stomach, she sent Fuzzy Lumpkins flying. He smashed his head hard against a nearby tree and was knocked out instantly.

Now Pucca could focus on helping her friends out with the others.

Ring Ring and Morbucks were still trying to defeat Ching. When suddenly, Ching slipped and fell. "I've got you now!" Ring Ring said. She shot another stream of her hair to tie her up in it. Until Pucca got in the way, she grabbed hold of the hair strip and started swinging Ring Ring around in circles. Slamming her into Princess Morbucks in the process. When Pucca finally let go and threw Ring Ring high into the air, Ring Ring stopped herself mid air and did her signature high pitched scream.

The sound waves from her squeal shook the earth, and knocked everyone off their feet. The sound was so loud that it woke up Fuzzy from his state of unconsciousness. But he was too dizzy to do anything.

Pucca was able to stop Ring Rings screech by throwing a rock at her, which hit her in the mouth and caused her to tumble out of the sky.

"Thanks Pucca." Ching said greatfully. Pucca's attention was then directed at Tobe and Buttercup.

At this point, Buttercup and Tobe were no longer in a heated battle. Their spar seems to have just evolved into a pathetic looking cat fight.

It was honestly kinda cute to watch.

Pucca ran over and kicked Tobe into the air. He landed in a nearby destroyed motel. "That was awesome dude!" Buttercup said.

"HELP!!" Cried a high pitched voice.

Pucca turned to see who it was. it was Bubbles. It seems that Abyo and Bubbles have defeated Muji, but now Doga has them, grabbed by some bluish magic beam that she shot from her eyes.

Pucca took a look to the right to see Garu, still frantically battling an enraged Mojo Jojo. She giggled as a heart appeared above her head. She quickly grabbed it and threw it at Doga. The sudden smack of love made Doga drop to the floor, squirming.

Bubbles and Abyo were very thankful for their rescue. "Say, thanks Pucca." Abyo said. "Even though I had everything under control, I'm still grateful for the assistance." Pucca rolled her eyes. But now it was time to deal with that dome headed ape.

It appears that Mojo finally managed to get a good enough hit off of Garu to knock him to the ground. He stepped one foot on Garu's chest to prevent him from getting up.

"Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Mojo laughed in triumph. "At last! Mojo's time for victory has come!" The green monkey then pulled out his laser gun and pointed it at Garu's face. "Any last words, before I, Mojo Jojo, bring you to your doom!" Garu probably would have, if he didn't take that vow of silence. But all Garu could do was angrily glare at Mojo. Until they both looked over to see the Red Sooga Ranger speeding twords them.

Mojo knew what was coming. "Hey! Noodle Girl! Mojo commands you, to Stay back!" Mojo Jojo said while frantically trying to stop Pucca from charging.

But before Mojo could think of what to do next, she sped up to him and with one hard uppercut, she sent him flying.

Mojo could be heard yelling "CURRRRSEEEEEEESSSSS-" as he disappeared into the sky. Pucca smiled smugly as she waved goodbye.

Now with most of the villains defeated and all the heroes were safe, there was only one baddie to take care of.. HIM.

The Sooga Super Squad and Powerpuff Girls all got together. When they heard a familiar creepy voice.

"Well well, you all did a wonderful job, if I do say so myself." Him said while sarcastically clapping.

"It's over Him!" Blossom said. "My sisters and I are enough to take you down, but now we have 4 more heroes on our side. You and the Beat Alls 2.0 are finished."

"That may be true, Blossom." Him replied with a sweet yet sinister tone to his voice. "But you should know by now that even when the odds are against me..." Him's eyes started brightly glowing green and his voice turned demonic. "I will not go down easily!"

Him then made himself grow hundreds of feet tall. The sun was blotted out and the sky was covered by blood red clouds.

The colossal demon towered over them as the wind began to pick up.

"Come on girls!" Blossom said. "We gotta stop him!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then flew up to try and combat the giant crab clawed demon.

"Well. We're not going to be of any help down here." Ching said, looking up at Him. "We need to get some air."

"Leave it to me!" Abyo said while pressing a button on his pink ranger outfit, which summoned all their Super Sooga Scooters.

They all hopped on them and ramped off of the roof of a destroyed building, and combined in the air to form their trademark heart shaped aircraft.

"Let's fly!" Ching said heroically as they flew up to the demons level. Him proceeded to aggressively throw many variations of attacks at the ship. It was clear that they needed a distraction.

"Bubbles, Buttercup." Blossom called out to her sisters. "We need to get his attention away from the ship!"

"Let's do this!" Buttercup said with anticipation.

The three girls got to work on operation _Distract Him_

Blossom flew circles around his head, while Bubbles and Buttercup flew right up to both his ears.

While they were practically less than a foot away from his giant red ear holes. Bubbles and Buttercup did a supersonic scream right into both ears.

Him let out a monsterous wail as he covered his ears, now that his attention was no longer on the Air Craft. The Sooga Super Squad could finally attack.

"Preparing to open fire!" Ching called out as they aimed right at Him's massive body. With their powerful love lasers now locked on target, they fired!

As the beams hit Him, a giant heart shaped aura began to form around him. It felt so painful to Him, yet he wasn't feeling any pain at all.

"GAAH! What is this!?" He roared.

"That, is the power of Love!" Ching called out through a large speaker. "No matter how diabolical you are, at the end of the day, Love will ALWAYS beat Evil!"

On that note, Pucca pressed a button that put the ships love lasers at Maximum power!

You could tell by Him's screams of agony that he would be going down any minute.

"YES! We're gonna beat em!" Abyo happily exclaimed.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, and giant laser beam blasted the Heart shaped ship! It was falling out of the sky!

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!" Ching yelled as the warning sirens went off. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" And with that, the ship crashed!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all watched in horror as they saw the cause of their friends downfall.

"Mojo Jojo?!" They all exclaimed in sync.

Mojo was inside his newest creation. The giant robot he built but didn't get a chance to use until now.

"But... How?!" Buttercup yelled, baffled by Mojo's sudden return. The Sooga Super Squad have crawled out from the ruins of their ship.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Mojo laughed as he began his explanation. "You see Powerpuff Girls, and Sooga Super Squad, after Pucca had punched Mojo into the sky, I conveniently landed right beside my evil lair. At that moment I, Mojo Jojo, decided to break out my newest creation, and use it to destroy you!" Mwa ha ha ha!"

"How the heck did you get here so fast though?" Abyo asked from below the giant machine.

"I took a cab." Mojo said, casually.

Suddenly a big beam of Acid breath hit each of the Powerpuffs from behind. They all screamed in pain. They all fell to the ground.

Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo all rushed over to help them.

"Oh how unfortunate." Him said tauntingly. "You three let your guard down. But now it seems that the odds are on our side."

The group of battered heroes looked around.

They were surrounded by all the other members of the Beat Alls 2.0.

Doga, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Ring Ring, Tobe, Princess Morbucks, and Muji have all recovered, and looked angrier than ever.

Chief, Clown, and Shaman all ran away in fear when Him turned giant, so they were nowhere to be found.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Pucca, Ching, Garu, and Abyo." Him continued. "But I think it's time for you and your Powerpuff friends to have a nice relaxing break... FOR ETERNITY!!" Him roared in his demon voice.

With a wave of his claw, Him telekinetically picked the 7 up, then opened a portal to a nightmarish dimension, right below them and dropped them in!

They all screamed as they fell, and the portal closed.

"Yes! They're finally gone!" Ring Ring chanted happily.

"Now there is no one that can stop us." Doga said with an evil laugh.

"Oh, but now that our enemies are gone forever, there's something that I need to mention." Him said with an innocent smile.

"And what would that be?" Tobe asked.

Him's smile then became very sinister, and his voice returned to its demonic tone. "I Don't need you anymore!!"

Him then began to laugh in the most evil, and frightening way imaginable, as he threw each of the other villains mercilessly into the same horrible dimension! Leave only Doga left.

Witnessing this awful betrayal, Doga became furious. Her teeth clenched and eyes begin glowing bright purple while occasionally spewing lightning out of them.

"What are you doing?!" She furiously screamed "We are supposed to be the Ultimate evil!!"

"Oh Doga." Him said in a taunting tone. "You are indeed filled with evil, I love that about you. But no matter how diabolical you may be, you should know. That nobody does evil, the way I DO!!!" Him yelled in his scariest voice, before he too threw Doga down into the dimension of torment.

"Yes, yes." Him said to himself aloud. "Now it's about time for this whole world to go To HECK!"

 _To be Continued._


	7. Decent into Darkness

**Deep into the darkness peering**

 **Long I've stood there**

 **Wondering, fearing, doubting**

 **Dreaming dreams that no mortal ever dared to dream before.**

 **oOoOoOo**

Slowly, Blossom began to open her eyes. She couldn't remember anything that happened. As she got up, and looked around.

She was surrounded by a nightmarish landscape. The ground was dark red, the trees were pitch black, the sky was also red, and filled with eyes. They stared down at everything. Never blinked, and never looking away.

However the world was even more confusing as it was terrifying. The only ambient sounds that were heard, sounded like evil whispers.

Something was very wrong. That's when the memories of what happened rushed back to her.

Blossom frantically tried waking up the others. She was able to wake almost everyone, But as she attempted to wake Buttercup, she was being very stubborn. "Ugh, five more minutes professor..." She groaned with her face against the black grass.

Pucca picked her up and shook her awake. "Alright, Alright I'm up!" She said in frustration.

"What is this place?" Abyo said as he looked around at all the bizarre and spooky anomalies that filled this dark landscape.

Bubbles grabbed onto Blossoms arm. "Blossom, I'm scared." She said nervously.

Blossom had to explain to everyone where they were. When she was finished, the next question would be, how to escape.

As everyone was trying to figure out how they could possibly escape this horrible dimension. They were suddenly interrupted by a slight scream, which kept getting louder and louder until. **BOOM**. Someone, or something had fallen not to far from them.

When the dust cleared, lying there in a crater, was a big, pink, fuzzy, foe.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins?!" They all said in sync, very surprised and confused. But it didn't stop there.

Shortly after, even more of their worst enemies had fallen.

Mojo Jojo, Tobe, and Muji have each came down from above. Hitting the ground hard as they landed.

Ring Ring stopped herself from falling by hovering just before hitting the ground.

Princess Morbucks was quickly falling not far from her, she was too panicked to try and use her jet pack to stop herself from her fast decent.

Ring Ring quickly used her hair to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Phew, thanks Ring Ring." She said, both relieved and grateful.

"No problem." Ring Ring replied.

"What is going on? Why are you guys here?" Blossom asked sternly.

Just then, Doga made her appearance, falling right on top of Tobe.

Her eyes glowed purple in anger. "I'll tell you why we're here." She said through her teeth. "Him betrayed us."

"He what?" Ching asked, not sure if she heard her correctly.

"It's true." Fuzzy butted in. "For once I felt as if I had finally accomplished somthin in my life. Than that mean ol lobster just threw us all right down with ya." Fuzzy's eyes began to water, thinking about how good he felt, only to be tossed out like trash. He began to sob.

"There, there." Muji said as he put his hand on Fuzzy's back.

"It's ok. Let it out." Bubbles added as she flew over to try and comfort him.

But as expected, everyone else was very angry with their sudden betrayal.

"How DARE HE!" Ring Ring yelled. Her hair now waving in anger.

"We were a Team!" Mojo angrily said. "This was going to be our chance to rule the world! And by that, This would be the perfect opportunity to take total control of the earth! And by that, this was going to be the best way to rule over all of man kind!"

Mojo then proceeded to angrily wonder, repeatedly mumbling "curses, curses" to himself.

"That sadistic crab clawed traitor!" Tobe began. "How I loathe him now." Tobe looked around, his eyes locked onto Garu. "Sorry Garu." Tobe said. "My vengeance on you will have to wait for another time. As of right now, it is HIM who I need Vengeance upon!"

"And how exactly do you chumps think you're gonna do that?" Buttercup rudely blurted at the outraged villains.

"Hey! Don't call us chumps! We beat you all!" Morbucks shot back.

"Excuse me!" Mojo angrily butted in. "But I believe that it was me, Mojo Jojo, who brought all of them down!"

"Yeah, when you surprise attacked us from behind like a wimp!" Abyo shouted.

At that point, everyone was in a heated argument with one another. By the intensity of the argument, you could tell it could be one of those arguments that can last for hours.

While the group all yelled at each other over who did what. Doga was taking a look around the area.

This dreadful, nightmarish world looked so familiar. That's when it hit her, this was the dimension that she built a portal to, she wanted to release the evil anomalies from this dimension to go out and destroy Christmas that one year, but her portal ran out of batteries. She suddenly came up with a solution.

"I've got it!" She said out loud. "I can build another portal back to our dimension... But I'll need the proper tools and materials to do so. It would take an eternity to do it all myself."

She looked over at the arguing mob. "HEY!" She yelled, trying to get their attention. They didn't notice her.

Afterward she just screeched while blasting blue lightning beams from her hands. This really got everyone's attention.

"Alright listen up!" She said in a commanding tone. "I know how to get us out of this place, but to do so, I could use a bit of help."

"And I suppose you want us to be your helpers, huh?" Abyo said in an unamused voice.

Doga narrowed her eyes. "Or I could do it myself and leave you all here." She replied.

"Very well." Said Muji. "We shall help you with this, escape plan." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ok then" Doga began listing everything she needs. "I'm gonna need 2 tons of iron, reinforced steel, copper, paranormal essence, some form of electricity, and MOST importantly... 2 double A batteries."

"Where the heck do you except us to find all that in a place like this?!" Complained Princess Morbucks.

"You're gonna have to go look for all that." Doga shot back. "And if you all refuse to fetch me everything, I'll show you just how evil I really am!" She growled as her eyes sparked white.

The group all left, mumbling to each other about how in the world they would find all this stuff.

Doga stayed behind. Reflecting on everything.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" She thought. "Everything was going so well, until he snatched it away."

"I thought we were a perfect team... Back in Townsville, we had so much in common... It almost felt like, for once in my life, I had someone that I could consider... A friend." Doga closed her eyes. When she opened them they started glowing baby blue. The glow was much more calming than her usual lightning sparks. "Is that what it's like, to have a friend?" She asked herself. She then looked up to the red, eye ball filled sky. "That back stabber." She said through her teeth. "I don't know what you're doing up there. But I promise you, whatever horrors you're creating right now. I'll make sure I do ten times worse to you, when I get out of here." Doga said while closing her eyes once more, waiting for the others.

 _Meanwhile_

The group was off wandering through a field of black grass.

"This is dumb." Buttercup complained "we're in the middle of nowhere. How does Doga except us to find all this junk around here?"

"I actually don't know what we're looking for... I wasn't paying attention" Abyo admitted. The whole group made distasteful faces at him.

"First item we need, is lots of iron."Mojo Jojo said. "But Mojo does not know where to find any of the materials. and by that, I do not know where to look for such items. and by that. I, Mojo Jojo doesn't know how to seek out the ore known as iron. and by that-"

"Alright We get it!!" Everyone said in annoyance.

"I highly doubt we are going to find any iron in this field. I don't even see a single rock!" Said Ring Ring.

Blossom started thinking. "But what about under the field?" She asked.

"That's it!" Ching exclaimed "we gotta dig for it!"

And just like that, Pucca sped off for a split second, only to return with a pic axe, shovel, and mining outfit. After she got herself prepared, she sped at speeds faster than the eye could keep up with, and dressed everyone else in mining clothes and gave them tools as she zoomed by them.

They were all surprised and confused on how they were suddenly wearing mining clothes.

Morbucks and Ring Ring were very dissatisfied with their sudden change in attire.

"EWW!" Morbucks yelled. "These clothes are HIDEOUS!!"

"I can't wear these dreaded rags!" Ring Ring added "I look awful in a hard hat!"

But before anyone could do anything, they were all surprised by a sudden burst of noises that sounded like intense construction work. Followed by a massive mountain of dirt, sitting right beside a huge hole.

Pucca has already dug and built an entire mineshaft. She came riding out in a mine cart filled with iron.

"I'm so glad we got Pucca here." Abyo said with a sigh, relieved he didn't have to start digging anymore.

"But that leaves us with a second problem." Tobe groaned. "Where are we going to get reinforced steel?"

"He's got a point." Blossom admitted. "Reinforced steel is something you make. I don't think any of us have the proper tools to make some... Let alone 2 tons of it."

Princess Morbucks flew up to get a better view of the demented world. That's when she saw what looked like a building of some sort. She quickly informed the others. They all made their way to the strange structure. When they finally arrived it seemed to be just one shack, made of concrete.

"I sure do wonder who built this lil thang." Fuzzy said as they approached the small structure. "I don't suppose we'd find anything useful inside."

"Can't hurt to look, I suppose." Ring Ring said.

"Although considering where we are it could possibly hurt very much." Muji said.

Garu bravely stepped up and opened the door cautiously. To everybody's relief, there was no one inside. But what was inside was a stairwell.

When they entered, Mojo stopped and sniffed the air. He for some reason got a little excited. "Can it be?!" He asked himself aloud. "It is! It really is!!" Mojo Jojo started laughing happily. Everyone stared in confusion as they watched him hug the walls of the staircase.

"I-I think he's lost it." Ring Ring whispered to the others.

"Do you not get it!?" Mojo shot back. "These stairwell walls, that are built around the staircase, that we are stationed in. Are constructed out of Reinforced steel!"

Everyone then became really happy for a second. But then came the question, how will they get the steel off the walls. Thankfully, Mojo still had his laser gun, this thing could cut straight through diamond.

"You three!" Mojo said as he pointed to the Powerpuffs. "Help Mojo slice this steel off the walls!" The girls didn't like being commanded in such rude ways, but they willing began using their laser vision to help Mojo strip the walls of steel.

Meanwhile the others were keeping a look out for any creatures that my want to approach the building. Tobe then had a feeling of exploration, he wanted to take a look around, maybe there was more to the building at the bottom of the stairs. He peered over the winding stairwell and looked down. He couldn't see the bottom. "Huh." He said to himself "If I didn't know any better I'd think this staircase was endless."

The Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo continued down, stripping the walls of every bit of reinforced steel as they descended.

The team thought they could hear breathing from right behind them every once in a while, they just shook it off as an effect of the dimension.

When they were sure they had enough, they were eager to get on with their next task.

 _Meanwhile_

Doga was thinking hard to herself.

"Should I really rely on this dimension to have all the things needed to make that portal?" She thought.

Eventually she sighed and got up. "Meh. I guess I could give them a helping hand."

Doga then started aggressively dancing while chanting more evil gibberish. Once she was done with the ritual, a strange being was summoned, the creature could only be described as a one eyed ghost.

"Go help my... Acquaintances, Assist them with anything they need." Doga commanded the phantom.

And like that, the thing vanished.

"There is only one thing to do now. Prepare myself." Doga then began to meditate.

 _To be continued_


End file.
